O Que é Eterno
by Raiden Akutabi
Summary: Pequenas historias sobre a vida de Thor e Loki desde crianças! Não é yaoi, é a pura e simples relação de irmãos dos dois que eu tanto amo! XD


_**Thor nem Loki são meus, infelizmente (sniff ). Nenhum personagem aqui me pertence, mas a historia em si é completamente minha, então, por favor, sem plagio!**_

_**Uma coleção de pequenas historia sobra a vida dessa tão fofa dupla! Review são sempre bem-vindos!**_

* * *

-Thor.

Apesar de ter sido apenas um leve sussurro, o pequeno garoto de três anos acordou quase que imediatamente reconhecendo inconscientemente a voz de sua mãe. Abriu os sonolentos olhos azuis e se voltou para o rosto materno acima de si com preguiça.

-Mamãe? – chamou baixinho, esfregando o rosto levemente.

Frigga sorriu com carinho e acariciou gentilmente o cabelo loiro de seu filho.

-Oi, querido. Desculpa a mamãe te acordar tão tarde, mas eu e o papai queremos te mostrar algo – disse ela, os olhos castanhos brilhando de modo animado.

-Mostrar algo? – repetiu sonolento o garoto, lutando contra a vontade de voltar a dormir.

-Sim, eu prometo que você vai gostar. – ela murmurou – é o seu presente de aniversario.

Essa foi à palavra magica. Os olhos azuis piscaram surpresos e ansiosos, apesar de ainda cheios de sono. As pequenas mãos se estenderam circulando o pescoço de Frigga ao mesmo tempo em que esta envolvia o corpo franzino do seu bebe e o erguia da cama com relativa facilidade. De pé, a mulher se encaminhou para a porta enquanto ninava carinhosamente o menor nos braços.

-Mamãe – chamou Thor baixinho, sem tirar a cabeça do ombro de sua progenitora.

-Sim, meu bem?

-O papai já sarou? – perguntou timidamente, a mãozinha brincando com a gola do pijama de sua mãe.

-Sim, papai já esta bem – respondeu a mulher, gentilmente acariciando a cabeça do filho. Deposito um beijo na têmpora do menor – ele ainda esta um pouco cansado, mas nada demais.

O pequeno nada disse por alguns minutos, mas Frigga sabia que ainda tinha mais então esperou pacientemente enquanto caminhava o mais silenciosamente que podia pelos corredores do castelo. Logo foi compensada quando o menino voltou a falar.

-Foi o papai que trouxe o meu presente? – indagou ele e nesse instante a esposa de Odin hesitou.

Inconscientemente parou de andar enquanto refletia o que responderia, foi quando as palavras de seu marido saltaram em sua mente.

"_Ele será nosso filho também"_

O sorriso de Frigga voltou aos seus lábios enquanto a mulher seguia o caminho.

-Mais ou menos, querido – respondeu baixinho, olhando rapidamente para os olhos azuis tão claros. Logo voltou-se para frente novamente avistando a porta de seu quarto, puxando o garoto para um dos braços esticou o outro tocando no metal frio – chegamos.

Empurrou a porta adentrando silenciosamente no quarto, vendo imediatamente Odin sentado na cama com o embrulho de panos nos braços. Logo Thor desencostou a cabeça de seu ombro esticando o pescoço de maneira curiosa enquanto o menino tentava avistar o seu presente. Franziu levemente as sobrancelhas enquanto sua mãe se aproximava da cama, observando cuidadosamente o que seu pai segurava.

Parecia uma boneca.

-E' uma boneca? – indagou desapontado. – eu não quero uma boneca, isso é coisa de garota!

Olhou confuso para sua mãe e seu pai quando ambos riram divertidos. Frigga calmamente se sentou na beirada da cama, ao lado de seu marido enquanto depositava seu filho diante o homem.

-Não é uma boneca, filho – disse Odin sorrindo, se desencostando da cabeceira.

-Não? – olhou surpreso para seu pai, piscando os olhos. – então o que é?

-Por que você não vai ver? – sugeriu a mulher sentada, acariciando os fios loiros de seu menino.

Sem dizer nada, Thor rapidamente engatinhou ate o seu progenitor, contornando as pernas destes ate estar bem ao lado do pai de todos. Sentou-se enquanto inclinava a cabeça sobre o pacote de panos.

Observou de modo desconfiado o que havia lá dentro. Parecia uma boneca, parecida com aquelas que Sif tinha apensar de não usar as mesmas roupas feias e nem ter cabelo e era um pouco maior. Thor pulou para trás de susto quando aquilo de repente abriu os olhos, revelando brilhantes íris esverdeadas.

Estava vivo!

-Esta vivo! O que é isso? – exclamou assustado, olhando para seus pais que riam com gosto do menor.

-Não é _o que_, Thor, é _quem_ – corrigiu Frigga, sentando-se atrás do loirinho.

-_Quem_? – repetiu interrogativo o mais novo.

-Sim, esse é o seu irmão – falou Odin e riu ao ver a expressão surpresa do seu filho.

-Meu irmão? – o menor rapidamente se inclinou novamente sobre o bebe e olhou novamente para aqueles brilhantes olhos que o assustaram em primeira mão, vendo-os o encararem de volta. O bebe parecia tão intrigado quando ele mesmo diante tão estranha criatura que ambos encontravam pela primeira vez em suas curtas vidas, mas pareciam dispostos a descobrir com suas próprias mãozinhas. Os grandes olhos azuis se voltaram para Odin – posso segura-lo?

O homem sorriu de lado e depositou o mais delicadamente que pode o recém-nascido nas mãos ansiosas de seu filho que se sentou disciplinadamente de pernas de índio no colchão. O garoto sentiu que segurava um mini-forninho quando pegou o bebe no colo, surpreendendo-se com o quão quentinho ele era. Sorriu animado para o bebe quando o ouviu resmungar um som feliz ao mesmo tempo em que esticava os bracinhos gordinhos, querendo alcançar o rosto de Thor.

Riu quando o sentiu agarrar uma mecha sua de leve, brincando com os fios dourados sem puxar. Olhou para cima quando ouviu seus pais rirem também.

-Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou animado.

Os adultos se entreolharem de modo comparsa antes de Frigga responder com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bem , pensamos em deixar você decidir um nome ideal para ele.

-Eu? – os olhos azuis ganharam um forte brilho de alegria enquanto se voltavam para o bebe em seu colo.

Quer dizer, seu irmão. Seu irmão caçulinha. O lábio inferior pequeno se projetou para fora num beicinho pensativo enquanto o loiro pensava. O bebe piscou seus brilhantes olhos verdes enquanto soltava os fios dourados encaminhando suas mãozinhas quentes para o rosto do garoto mais velho, tocando-o num leve tapinha. Thor riu recuando um pouco a cabeça, mas sem sair do alcance de seu irmãozinho. Foi quando teve uma ideia.

Ele era tão quentinho! E quente lembra fogo, certo? Fogo lembra força que lembra os deuses. Então...

-Ele vai se chamar Loki*! – disse de modo triunfante.

Os pais sorriram um para o outro.

-Loki... – murmurou Frigga, experimentando o nome enquanto sorria – Loki...

-Loki, Filho de Odin – completou Odin, passando a mão pelo ombro de sua mulher.

-Loki, Irmão de Thor! – exclamou fazendo os pais gargalharem.

-Sim, ele vai ser seu irmaozinho – disse a mãe, passando a mão pelos fios dourados do seu filho ao mesmo tempo em que olhava os olhos esverdeados tão fofos. – para sempre.

"_Laços fraternais não nascem do sangue e sim da alma"_

* * *

**_Aqui esta a minha tao esperada fanfic do Thor e do Loki! Fazia muito tempo que eu queria publicar uma, desde que eu vi o filme! XD COMO EU AMO O LOKIII!_**

**_*Eu não sei direito os detalhes, mas aparentemente o nome Loki, na língua nórdica, soa como Deus e Fogo. Essa é uma das razoes de tantos acharem que Loki é também o senhor do Fogo._**


End file.
